perfectly imperfect
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: This is where I will post my collection of SethKate one-shots/drabblesque requests and whatever else comes to mind for them. Feel free to send me requests if you have any! {Seth/Kate}
1. Under Pressure

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the show characters at times._

* * *

**request from anon on tumblr:**

_If you're still taking prompts, I'd love SethKate: 37. "I am very, very bad under pressure!"_

* * *

"I'm sure you can handle it," Seth tells her, walking steps in front of her.

"You give me far too much credit," she replies, running to catch up. "Will you slow down? My legs aren't as long as yours are."

"You need to keep up. We don't have time to slow down."

"I'm not in shape enough to keep up. My legs are burning and cramping and... aah!" Kate exclaims as she's suddenly picked up off of the ground and put over Seth's shoulder.

"There. Happy now?"

"Not really."

"Well, too bad," Seth says, walking as fast as he can with her over his shoulder. "You'll have no problem keeping up with me now."

"This is not what I meant for you to do!" Kate yells, balling up her fists and hitting at his back. "Put me down!"

"Shh! You're gonna give our location away!"

Kate rolls her eyes as she tries to push herself up so she can somehow get off of his shoulder. "As if they can't already smell us... well, me."

"I swear, I will put you down and leave you here."

"You would never."

"Try me."

"I hate you!"

"As if I have never been told that before."

"But the difference is that I mean it."

Seth chuckles. "Yeah, sure," he says, stopping in place and putting her down.

"I thought we were in a rush to get away?"

"We were, but now we're here." He nods to something behind him.

Kate turns around and frowns.

"I told you we were almost there."

Kate glances over her shoulder and glares at him. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

Kate crosses her arms and huffs, but refrains from stomping her foot. "No, you really didn't."

Seth ignores her and walks by her. "Let's get inside before the snakes get here."


	2. Gonna Be Late

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**prompt requested by tumblr anon: **27\. _"We're going to be late if we don't leave like 5 minutes ago."_

* * *

_"We're going to be late if we don't leave like 5 minutes ago."_

"Then let's be late," Seth says, not moving from his spot on the bed with the tv remote in his hand as he flips through channels.

Kate rolls her eyes. "It's your brother's engagement party, Seth." She walks over to him and grabs the remote from him. "This is one thing you should not be late for."

"I was late to ours."

Kate huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "You really want to bring that up."

Seth turns his head to look up at her. "No."

"Too late," Kate says, clicking the tv off. "Now that you mentioned it, you can somewhat make it up to me by making sure we aren't late to Richie's."

"But we already are late."

"Not if you get up now, throw your clothes on, and speed."

"What if I get pulled over for speeding?"

Kate shakes her head. "Stop stalling and let's go."

Seth doesn't budge.

"Is this about you and Richie's fight from the other day?"

"No."

"Seth..."

"Maybe."

Kate sighs, sitting down next to him. "He's getting married, not leaving you."

"He didn't get married last time, but he still chose her over me."

Kate places her hand on his. "This time is different. There's no supernatural craziness going on. The Gecko brothers will continue to be as one. Us Gecko wives have accepted that." She pats his hand. "Now let's go, or else you won't be getting any tonight."

That was enough to get Seth out of bed and ready in two. They made it to the engagement party with only seconds to spare. But the only thing that mattered was that they weren't late.


	3. No Traces

_**Hi there all! **__**This turned out way longer than a drabble. lol. Oh well. I'm putting this in this series anyways. At least on here. I'll probably separate it on AO3.**_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**requested by tumblr anon:** _32 - "No. It was my fault. I trusted you."_

* * *

Kate screams at the sight in front of her, waking Seth up. Seth sits up in bed abruptly, looking down next to him and then up at Kate.

"This is not what it looks like," Seth tells her quickly. "This is not my fault."

_"No. It was my fault. I trusted you."_

"Kate, please. Let me explain."

"There's no reason to let you explain." Kate turns to leave. "It's pretty clear what's happening here."

"Kate! It's honestly not what it looks like."

Kate does a 180 turn and glares at him. "How is it not what it looks like?!"

"Because it's not!"

Narrowing her eyes, Kate deadpans, "Is that literally all you have? I am literally seconds away from walking out of this door... and there's a 50/50 chance I will ever come back through it."

"Kate, don't leave!"

Kate crosses her arms over her chest. "Then explain to me why there's a naked..." Kate pauses, looking over at the uncovered woman and seeing the blood stain on the pillow. "...dead woman in your bed?!"

Seth quickly gets out of bed. "I have all of my clothes on. See, look. Nothing happened."

Kate sighs, but still frowns. "Alright, fine. I'll give you that. You didn't sleep with her," Kate says, eyeing the blood stained pillow again. "But why is she in your bed, and why is she dead?"

Seth rounds the bed. "I have not a single clue."

Kate nods her head in the woman's direction. "Check and see if she has a wound on her head, or something."

Seth glances at her. "Why me?"

"You've already slept in the bed with her, checking for a wound is less creepy than that."

"Yeah, you've got a point."

Kate reaches her hand up to Seth's back and nudges him towards the bed. "Check," she says, rolling her eyes as he grimaces. "This is not the worst thing you've ever had to do."

"I know it's not," Seth shoots back. "It's just unsettling to wonder how long she was laying next to me dead."

Kate chuckles. "You sleep like a log so it could've been hours."

"Why weren't you back sooner? I must've fallen asleep waiting for you to return."

"Does it really matter?" she asks. "It's a good thing I wasn't here... that could be me instead..."

Seth turns back to her immediately. "Not under my watch."

"But you were asleep so..."

"I would've woken up if I sensed you'd come back."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sure. If you say so."

"It's the truth."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Now check the damn body. Stop procrastinating."

Seth huffs, turning back and closing the gap between him and the woman. He leans forward and reaches, moving her blonde hair from around her face. It's immediately obvious to him how the woman died. He straightens up and looks back at Kate.

"Bite marks," he says. "Considering the lack of blood and mutilation, it was done on purpose and she was put here to be found."

"As a warning?"

"If I had to guess, most likely."

Kate huffs, crossing her arms. "I'm never going to have a normal life, am I?"

"You had your chance at the Titty Twister, but didn't take that option."

"I want a redo."

"But then we wouldn't be together now."

"As if I'd know us would be the outcome. A redo would erase all of this."

"So you wouldn't do all of this all over again?"

Kate ponders his question for a short time. "Maybe. But then again, maybe not."

Seth frowns slightly.

"What? You're not the only one telling the truth here." She shrugs nonchalantly. "So what do we do with the body?"

"We leave it," Seth says already walking around the room, gathering their belongings.

"But your prints..."

"...are only on the door handles, the lamp, keycards and the remote, but not on the body," Seth finishes for her, pulling out a container of cleaning wipes. "And thanks to you liking things clean and being a tad bit paranoid, we have Clorox wipes to clean everything up."

"You're not making fun of me for it now, are you?" Kate asks sarcastically, taking a wipe from the container and proceeding to wipe down the remote and inside door handle; they'll get the outer handle on their way out.

"I never made fun of you for your dislike of germs."

"Yes, you did. When I first showed you that container.

"Alright, maybe I made a remark about it, but I didn't make fun of you."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"We don't have time for this. We need to get ready and go immediately."

Kate sighs. "Okay, alright. Let's go."

Seth reaches out, handing Kate her bag. "Here."

Kate takes her bag and looks at him. "Where are we going to go? Last I checked our wallets are damn near empty."

"Don't worry, Kate," Seth assures her, cupping her chin and running his finger along her jaw. "I told you I'd never let us get to the point of sleeping in the car, and I mean it. You trust me?"

Kate nods. "I trust you."

Seth smiles. "Good. Now let's get out of here."

With that they are out the door, leaving a dead body behind... and hopefully no traces that they were ever there.


	4. Hungover

_**I am on a role with drabbles lately! Here is another SethKate drabble. Hope you all like it!**_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**tumblr sentence prompt requested by anon: **_"Did I just ask 'where am I' while sitting on my bed?"_

* * *

Kate's head is throbbing when she opens her eyes and sits up slowly. She glances around and finds that she's in the motel room, sitting on her bed.

"Where am I?" she asks, rubbing her temples. After the words leave her mouth, it immediately dawns on her. _"Did I just ask 'where am I' while sitting on my bed?"_

"You're still a bit drunk from last night," Seth says, laughing, from the other motel bed. "Your mind isn't cleared yet."

"I'm aware." Kate groans, putting her head in her hands. "My head is killing me."

"It'll go away within time."

"Why did you let me drink so much? Why didn't you stop me from drinking too much."

Seth chuckles. "Hey, I did try to stop you," he tells her. "But then you threatened to smash your glass over my head if I tried, so I figured I'd let you learn your lesson the hard way."

"So you're saying that I am a mean drunk then?"

"I wouldn't say mean, more like the type of drunk who gets annoyed easily and doesn't know when enough is enough," Seth tells her. "And becomes threatening when someone tries to stop you."

Kate groans, smacking her face as she falls back on the bed. "How cute drunk of me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. That was only one type of alcohol, there are many others."

Kate turns her head towards him, and raises a brow. "You tell me that when I'm in pain from the night before." She shakes her head. "I am never drinking again."

Seth smirks, and laughs. "You say that now."

"No, I really mean it."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that next time you drink."

"There won't be a next time."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say."


	5. Unknown Reason

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**prompt requested on tumblr by anon:** 35\. _"That's French for 'go away'."_

* * *

"Allez-vous en," Kate says from across the diner table.

Seth squints his eyes. "What?"

_"That's French for 'go away'."_

"No," Seth responds, shaking his head. "And that's French for not gonna happen."

Kate crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Glaring at me is not going to make me change my mind and leave."

Kate stays silent and keeps glaring, squinting her eyes slightly.

"Stop it."

She doesn't move a muscle.

"Seriously, Kate. Stop that."

Kate slams her hand down on the table. "Can't you tell that I am angry with you?" she asks rhetorically. "Let me be angry with you and I'll likely get over it faster."

"What are you mad at me about?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't."

"I don't know what to tell you then," Kate says, looking away. "If you don't know why when you should know, I can't help you."

Seth sighs, shaking his head. "I can't read your mind."

Kate narrows her eyes at him. "You don't have to read my mind to know why I'm mad."

"If you want me to know why you're mad but won't tell me, yes, I do somehow need to read your mind."

Kate huffs, rolling her eyes. "Why are men always so clueless after they've done something to make a woman mad?"

"If you women would just communicate more..."

"What?!" Kate shrieks, cutting him off. "We women communicate just fine. You men, however..." She pauses. "It's not my job to tell you why I'm mad. You should know because you're the one who did it!"

Seth shakes his head and sighs. "Fine, I'll leave it be and let you work out your anger at me... which I still have no idea what I did... but you work it out."

"Thank you."

Seth mumbles a response as he focuses on eating his food. All the while, he's trying to wrack his brain to figure out what exactly he did to make Kate mad.


	6. Touch

**__**Disclaimer:**__** __I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times.__

* * *

** prompt request by tumblr anon: **17\. __"Either ride piggy-back or I carry you bridal style."__

* * *

__"Either ride piggy-back or I carry you bridal style."__

"I can walk just fine on my own, thank you," Kate hisses, limping down the sidewalk.

"Can you stop being so stubborn just this once?" Seth asks, annoyance evident in his tone.

Kate glances over just to glare at him. "I'm fine."

"Your ankle is sprained, you're not fine."

Kate shrugs. "I'll live."

"Seriously, stop being stubborn and let me help you get back to the car."

Kate huffs and stops in her tracks, turning back to look at him. "Why are you so insistent on getting me off of my feet?" She shakes her head. "It's not like I haven't walked through worse injuries."

"None of those injuries were a sprained ankle."

"Wait a second, I get what's going on here." Kate smirks as it dawns on her. "You're always about letting me handle my own things... you're just saying this as an excuse to get to touch me, aren't you?"

It is Seth's turn to be on the defensive. "No. That's not... no, not at all."

Kate giggles. It isn't often that Seth is left unable to form coherent sentences. She knows she has it figured out correctly. But truth be told, all he had to do was ask to touch her. He didn't have to find weird situations to make excuses to touch her.

"Seth, you know if you want to touch me all you have to do is ask," Kate tells him, moving closer to him so that their arms are touching. "I would happily let you."


	7. Not Over

**__**Disclaimer:**__** __I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times.__

* * *

_**_**Tumblr request by anon: **_**___6\. __"__Don't be intimidated by my bloody and battered figure."__

* * *

Kate is in the midst of watching yet another Friends rerun when she hears the door lock click. She knows it's most likely Seth, but she still puts her hand under the other pillow where her gun is located. Better safe than sorry and all.

The door opens to reveal Seth, Kate lets out a breath of relief. "You're back late," she murmurs, taking her hand out from under the pillow.

He ignores her comment as he enters the room.

"What happened to you?" Kate asks, eyeing him up and down; it's clear he's been in some sort of fight.

"__Don't be intimidated by my bloody and battered figure."__ Seth says, closing the hotel room door and leaning against it.

Kate rolls her eyes, glancing over at him before back at the tv. "You act like this is the first time I've ever seen you all beat up like this."

"Not in this way," Seth mutters under his breath, just loud enough that Kate does hear him.

"Poker game gone wrong?" she assumes, trying to hide her smirk.

Seth groans as he leans over to pick up his duffel bag. "Something like that."

"I told you to let me come with you," Kate reminds him, muting the tv before getting out of bed. "I could have provided a distraction."

Seth stands up straight and frowns. "I've already told you, I will not allow you to be that type of pawn."

Its Kate's turn to frown. "Allow me?" she guffaws, crossing her arms over her chest. "So what... you're my father now?"

Seth grimaces at her use of the word father. "Certainly not."

"You could have fooled me." Kate rolls her eyes. "What you just said sounds like something he would have said to me."

"Because you're his daughter," Seth responds on his way to the bathroom. "I, however, am just the guy you're road tripping with."

"Who wants to act like he's my father by not "allowing me" to do something."

Seth pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "You'll thank me for having your best interest in mind one day," he tells her as he enters the bathroom. "This conversation is over."

Kate waits until he closes the door, and she hears the water start up, to say out loud, "No, it is not over."


End file.
